Di Bawah Sinar Rembulan
by suyominie
Summary: [COMPLETE] Disuatu malam bersama dengan kapal, dingin udara dan air, serta di bawah sinar rembulan menjadi saksi sepasang benang merah telah terjalin. -[Twoshot!/AU!/TaeGi/TaehyungxYoonji/Edisi baver.]
1. Min Yoonji

Disuatu malam bersama dengan kapal, dingin udara dan air, serta di bawah sinar rembulan menjadi saksi sepasang benang merah telah terjalin.

* * *

 **Di Bawah Sinar Rembulan** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:**

 **TAEGI/Taehyung x Fem!Yoon**

 **Peringatan:** OOC, typo bertebaran, awut-awutan, dan lain-lain.

 **Selamat membaca~!**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut panjang gelombang tersematkan jepit kupu-kupu; terbuat dari emas bertabur batu _shappire_ di kepala bagian kiri dengan poni sebatas alis. Tubuh berbalut _dress cocktail_ berwarna abu-abu, berkerah V sehingga mengekspos dada bagian atas, bahu serta punggung putihnya. Di bagian pinggang _dress_ terdapat sulaman bermotif daun di musim gugur. Kaki beralaskan _heels_ cantik senada dengan warna _dress_ yang dipakai. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di balik cermin. Bukannya menerbitkan senyum kagum, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yoonji kusayang, bersikaplah sopan dan manis saat bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnis Bibi. Jangan sampai mempermalukan, oke?" ujar wanita matang berpenampilan elegan pada gadis itu.

"Ya." Patuh gadis bernama lengkap Min Yoonji itu seraya tersenyum manis. Meskipun demikian, semua orang pasti tahu, senyum itu adalah sebuah gambaran rekayasa. Akan tetapi, tidak untuk orang yang tak berperasaan—

"Bagus, pertahankan itu."

–karena bagi mereka, semua _sama._

* * *

Min Yoonji, gadis itu hanya menuruti perintah bibinya untuk hadir dalam sebuah perayaan pembukaan hotel rekan bisnis yang diadakan di sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi milik hotel tersebut. Ia tidak akan bertanya kepada sang Bibi, kenapa beliau menyuruhnya untuk hadir. Tidak akan. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka di tingkat dua, bibi Yoonji berjalan keluar diiringi dengan gadis itu sendiri. Di tingkat ini sangatlah ramai karena acara akan berlangsung di sini. Mata Yoonji terasa sesak melihat banyaknya orang. Netra kelam itu mencoba mencari pemandangan yang dapat membuat titik pandang terasa nyaman, tetapi yang didapat adalah kedua netra cokelat menenangkan –sekaligus tegas- bersirobok dengan matanya. Hitam dan cokelat saling beradu. Ia mencoba memperluas fokus. Perlahan, tampak alis tebal nan rapi. Hidung mancung sempurna. Bibir secerah ceri. Rahang tegas. Tergabung sempurna, sehingga menampakkan wujud penuh rupa si Pemilik mata. Ia seperti makhluk tercipta langsung dari pahatan sang Dewa, seakan mewakili, bahwa ialah wujud dari kesempurnaan. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, dan mencoba memperdalam tatapan. Yoonji juga ingin membalas, tapi tidak. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk itu.

Yoonji memutus kontak sepihak, tanpa memberi seulas senyum. Ia lebih memilih mengekori sang Bibi.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, dia keponakanku, Min Yoonji. Anak dari mendiang kakakku," ujar sang Bibi merengkuh bahu Yoonji. Gadis itu menunduk hormat sembari tersenyum manis. Namun, seperti yang dijelaskan, hanya orang memiliki rasa yang dapat membedakannya.

"Ah, manis sekali!"

"Iya, cantik seperti bibinya," ketiga wanita dewasa tertawa.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Yoonji untuk senang, tidak. Ia tidak mempunyai rasa untuk itu.

"Dialah yang akan mewarisi seluruh aset mendiang kakakku. Tetapi, karena ia masih belum berpengalaman, aku yang memegang kendali untuk sementara waktu," angkuh sang Bibi. Dan berbagai macam celotehan dari ketiga wanita dewasa; pokok pembahasan mereka menitik beratkan sebuah kekayaan.

Yoonji menarik diri. Meninggalkan lingkaran yang memuakkan baginya. Terlebih lagi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kali ini, Min Yoonji tidak ingin menunda-nunda.

* * *

Dimalam yang dingin, Yoonji duduk menyandarkan bahu telanjangnya di pinggir pembatas kapal. Dia menyeruput cairan dalam kotak kecil yang ia pegang. Rasa cairan itu tetap sama seperti pertama kali meminumnya. Sekarang, Yoonji tak perlu khawatir matanya akan sesak oleh pemandangan makhluk yang berlalu-lalang. Saat ini, ia hanya ditemani dengan suara pelan deburan ombak, sinar rembulan, angin laut, dan sekotak susu pisang. Yoonji menyandarkan kepala pada pembatas. Ia ingin menatap langit sepuasnya. Langit malam ini terasa sangat indah, mau tidak mau hal itu membuat bibir mungil melengkung tulus.

Perlahan tangan putih itu melepaskan kedua _heels_ cantiknya. Beranjak dari duduknya. Memijakkan kaki pada tempat yang tadinya ia duduki.

Yoonji kembali menatap langit. Ia merentangkan tangannya seolah menggapai sang Rembulan. Dia tak perlu merasa takut, jikalau terjatuh dari kapal. Karena kapal sekarang sedang berhenti; intinya kapal sedang berlabuh.

Gadis itu menutup mata. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditampar dingin malam. Membiarkan rambut indahnya berkibar diterpa angin laut. Membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya bulan. Membiarkan sang Sukma tenang dengan melodi deburan ombak.

Deretan rapi gigi itu mengintip. Kali ini, Yoonji bukan lagi tersenyum, melainkan tertawa, dalam hening. Ia membuka mata. Dia menaikkan lagi kakinya hingga ke besi pembatas pinggir kapal. Yoonji berdiri mantap di sana.

Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara sejajar dengan posisi di mana sang Bulan berada. Perlahan senyum di bibir menghilang, tergantikan dengan getaran di bahu yang rapuh. Pada saat itu juga, bulir sebening kristal meluncur sempurna dari mata sekelam malam. Ia nurunkan tangan kanan kemudian memutar badan.

Kelopak mata Yoonji menenggelamkan netra kelamnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki kiri ke depan, mungkin menurutmu ia akan turun dengan normal, tetapi tidak. Gadis itu justru mendorong diri ke belakang, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya mengikuti arus gravitasi. Mempasrahkan raga ditelan laut malam.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin Min Yoonji adalah gadis sempurna. Lantas baginya, ia adalah gadis menyedihkan.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, mencoba berdamai dengan dunia untuk terakhir kali.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Ada tubuh lain yang merengkuh badan dan kepalanya dalam dekapan, seakan melindungi Yoonji dari tamparan ganas air asin secara langsung.

Mata gadis itu membulat.

 _ **BYUUUR.**_

"FUAHHHHH!" Yoonji dan seorang lain menghirup udara dalam mengatur napas. Tangan kanan orang lain itu mendekap lalu mengangkat paha Yoonji hanya sekedar menjajarkan –atau lebih meninggikan- badan Yoonji dengan badannya, sedangkan Yoonji menempatkan tangan kiri di bahu orang tersebut. Mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk.

"Ohhok..., A-APA-APAAN KAU?! KAU GILA, YA?!" sembur Yoonji pada sosok yang ternyata adalah pemuda sempurna sang Pemilik mata.

"KAU YANG GILA! BUNUH DIRI? YANG BENAR SAJA!" balas pemuda itu dengan suara _baritone_ yang lantang.

"TERSERAHKU!"

Pemuda tersebut menatap tajam mata Yoonji –masih membalas dengan suara lantang, "NYAWA BUKAN SAMPAH YANG SEMUDAH ITU KAU BUANG!"

Yoonji meradu gigi, "HIDUPKU, URUSANKU. INGIN KUBUANG ATAU KUSIMPAN, TERSERAHKU! KAU TAK MEMILIKI HAK UNTUK MENGATURKU, APALAGI MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!"

Si Pemilik Mata mengeraskan rahang, "Apa semudah itu kau berkata?"

"Ya." Yoonji membalas cepat dan mantap.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupmu itu penting?"

"Setahuku, hidupku ini sudah taklagi berguna."

"Tidak berguna? Banyak orang di luar sana yang sudah divonis berumur pendek, ingin merasakan hidup lebih lama. Dan kau justru dengan mudahnya ingin membuang itu semua," perkataan pemuda itu menohok hati Yoonji. Si Gadis tercekat. Ia yang tadinya berani menantang tatapan tajam si Pemuda, sekarang menunduk.

"Kalau bisa memberikan nyawaku kepada seseorang, pasti sudah aku lakukan! Aku sudah muak menjalani kehidupanku! Aku muak! Dan kau malah mengacaukan semuanya! Lantas a-aku, aku harus berbuat apa?!" Yoonji bergetar akibat perpaduan sensasi dingin dan emosi. Tangannya meremas jas orang tersebut.

"Hah, oke, baiklah. Aku tahu ini kelewatan. Tidak masuk akal. Gila. Apapun itu, kau boleh memilih," Pandangan tajam berganti lembut. Si Pemuda mengangkat dagu Yoonji menggunakan tangan yang bebas. Ia kembali mengambil napas panjang. "Lupakan kalau kita baru bertemu. Lupakan fakta, bahwa kita bahkan belum mengetahui nama masing-masing. Aku tidak memaksa untuk menceritakan masalahmu. Alasanmu. Namun, dengarlah baik-baik. Mulai sekarang, peganglah tanganku, jika kau butuh tuntunan. Bersandarlah di bahuku, jika kau butuh tumpuan. Datanglah kepelukanku, jika kau ingin menangis. Makilah aku, jika kau ingin meluapkan amarahmu. Datanglah padaku, jika kau ingin merasakan kebahagiaan,"

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Tangan bebasnya sekarang telah mengusap pipi halus Yoonji yang memerah. Dia menatap Yoonji lebih lembut lagi, tatapan paling tulus tak ternoda dusta yang pernah Yoonji terima –selain dari kedua orang tuanya. Tatapan yang sangat ia rindukan –setelah orang tua meninggal secara tak wajar. Tatapan yang seakan mempersilahkannya meraih harapan baru. "Dan mulai sekarang, kupastikan dirikulah, Kim Taehyung lah yang menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup."

Seketika air mata yang sudah bergumul tumpah ruah bercampur dengan percikan ombak. Ia terisak kemudian berhambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung, sedangkan sang Pemuda membelai rambut indah yang terbasahkan.

 _Boleh 'kan, kalau ia ingin merasakan bahagianya hidup?_

 _Boleh 'kan, kalau ia ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru?_

 _Boleh 'kan, kalau ia ingin memercayainya?_

Katakanlah, bahwa Min Yoonji sama gilanya dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Min Yoonji." Gadis mungil itu bergumam, dan Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ugh, dingin," gumam Taehyung, badannya sedikit bergetar. Yoonji perlahan melepaskan pelukan, tapi tidak benar-benar dilepaskan. Taehyung mendongak, " _NE,_ JIMIN- _SSI!_ BISA KAU MENCARIKAN BANTUAN? KALAU TIDAK, KAMI BISA TERKENA HIPOTERMIA!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacod dulu:**

BTW, INI BELUM ENDING LOHHHHH!

Sebenernya ini Cuma oneshot, tapi entar kacau kalau saya gabungin jadi satu. Setelah gelut dengan diri sendiri, jadinya saya pisah deh. Chap ini fokus ke Yoonji, dan chap nanti fokusnya ke Taehyung dan bakalan saya jelasin di mana sebenernya posisi si yoon sama tae, karena di sini kaga saya jelasin kan yah. Juga mungkin ada yang bakalan saya lompat-lompatin toeng toeng /apasih. Tapi liat aja deh nanti.

 **PS:** sekedar berbagi rahasia. Cerita saya ini lahir dari khayalan gila pengantar tidur dan kebaperan saya sama 4 O'Clock :"(((((( /masihbelummoveon.

 **PSS:** Maafffffff saya gatahu tentang perkapalan, pas nyari tahu malah puyeng :


	2. Kim Taehyung

**KawaiiHoney1:** Hatinya kenapa?

 **Kei88:** Makasih, ya. Udah update nihhhh

 **Whitecchu:** Hallo hallo hallo hallo, tell me what you w— abaikan. Oh iya, tahu ga? Review orang jenis kamu ini moodbooster banget untuk para author lho /nangis. Saya bukan senpai, saya hanya butiran upil :'( Walaupun TaeGi kalah eksis ketimbang ship sebelah, saya yakin banyak yang ngeship mereka juga kok. Cuma ketutupan aja kayanya /apanya. Aduh, makasih loh, saya jadi pengen terjun kaya Yoon juga wkwk. Soal ortu Yoon, ya kamu bolehlah ngambil pendapat apapun. Sepertinya saya Yoongi centric, dan awalnya ini castnya saya mau pake YoonMin, tapi kan saya bapernya sama Taehyung. Jadi, saya ambil Taehyung, dan hampir aja jadi Vkook kalau aja saya kaga gelut sama diri sendiri. Teroreng, jadilah TaeGi. Menurut saya mereka itu pasangan kurang ajar, tapi elegan /jangancurhat. Cukup tugas aja yang menghantui, kamu jangan :'( iya, lop yu tu. Jangan bosen buat mampir ye, bini Jimin!

* * *

Di suatu malam bersama dengan kapal, dingin udara dan air, serta di bawah sinar rembulan menjadi saksi sepasang benang merah telah terjalin.

* * *

 **Di Bawah Sinar Rembulan** oleh **suyominie**

 **Pemeran:**

 **TAEGI/Taehyung x Fem!Yoon**

 **Peringatan:** OOC, typo tak terdeteksi, awut-awutan, dan lain-lain.

 **Selamat membaca~!**

* * *

"Taehyung- _ah_ , sekarang cepatlah bersiap! Acara pembukaan hotel kita akan dimulai." Perintah seorang pria bergaris wajah tegas seraya melipat kertas besar penuh tulisan –dan beberapa gambar- berisi informasi terkini.

Alis Kim Taehyung terangkat, "Tapi—"

"Ayah tidak menerima penolakan," Kalau sang Ayah –Kim Namjoon- telah mengeluarkan titah, maka ia bisa apa? Dia mendorong napas berat. Jawabannya, Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menurut. "Ayah juga akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai ahli waris dari Kim _Group_. Biasakan dirimu."

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Taehyung lesu tak bertenaga.

"Teman-temanmu –termasuk Jimin juga akan hadir. Jadi, kau tenang saja," Namjoon menepuk bahu lebar putra semata wayangnya kemudian raut muka Namjoon mengganjil. "Ah, satu lagi. Akan ada banyak gadis menawan hati di sana." Namjoon mengerling dan melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan sang Ayah. Ia berseru, "Tolong diingat, kau sudah memiliki Ibu!"

Dan tugas Kim Taehyung sekarang ini adalah segera bersiap. Setidaknya ada Park Jimin, 'kan?

* * *

Taehyung hampir menyuarakan protes –saat tahu acara akan berlangsung di kapal pesiar, tidak di hotelnya. Namun, ia urungkan. Bukan karena dia mabuk atau takut laut, bukan. Ia sangat mencintai laut, bahkan tubuhnya selalu berhasrat ingin digerayangi pekat laut malam. Baiklah, abaikan. Dia memang gila.

"Ini yang aku tidak suka –kalau sudah bergabung dengan Park Jimin. Dan yang paling parah si Pewaris Kim Taehyung," celoteh seorang pemuda memijit pelipis.

"Kami salah apa, _Hyung?"_ ungkap Jimin heran, kenapa ia ikut disalahkan –sedangkan Taehyung hanya fokus mendengar.

Si Hyung menghelah napas, "Kalian bodoh, ya? Kalian itu selalu menjadi perhatian –di manapun dan kapanpun!" Waktu ini, mereka bertiga –Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok- sedang berada di tingkat dua –tempat di mana acara akan berpusat.

Dan sedari tadi, ketiga Adam itu menjadi pusaran atensi kaum Hawa semenjak mereka –lebih tepatnya Taehyung- memasuki kapal pesiar pribadi Kim _Group_. Jangan salahkan Taehyung dan wajah tampannya, salahkan semua gadis itu –dengan mudah terpesona oleh mereka. Oleh dirinya. "Hoseok- _hyung_ , bukannya kau sendiri sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan dari Para Gadis?"

"Iya, itu maksudku. Tapi, saat bersama kalian itu menjadi lebih parah. Sorot mereka seakan mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Seakan aku adalah makanan terlezat di dunia. Mengerikan!" desis Hoseok –tubuhnya tergelak. Jimin terkekeh, sedangkan Taehyung tertawa enteng.

Siapa yang bilang Taehyung juga tidak merasa risih? Ia merasa. Bahkan sekarang. Dia butuh udara segar. Dia butuh pemandangan yang segar, bukan tatapan kelewat mendamba yang terlayang untuknya. Dan entah dorongan apa, netra _hazelnut_ itu beralih ke arah masuk ruangan kemudian menangkap seorang gadis; berambut panjang gelombang, berpenampilan menarik, serta memiliki kulit seputih salju –berjalan mengikuti wanita berumur di depannya. Taehyung menilik gadis tersebut dari bawah sampai atas. Ketika ia berfokus pada bagian wajah, si Gadis balas menatap. Mata mereka saling terikat. Namun, ketika Taehyung ingin memperdalam tatapan, sang Gadis telah memutusnya –melengos begitu saja. Dan berbalik pergi.

"Hei, Taehyung _-ie_. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" pertanyaan Jimin memecah kesadaran.

Taehyung tersenyum ringan sambil mengangkat bahu, "Seorang bidadari, mungkin?" Jimin dan Hoseok menyembur minuman lalu terpingkal. Telunjuk Hoseok membuat gerakan memutar di samping pelipis. Jimin semakin tertawa. Sejak kapan Kim Taehyung memikirkan seorang gadis? Taehyung memang banyak digilai Para Gadis, tetapi ia tidak pernah menanggapi satupun dari mereka. Tidak pernah. Kim Taehyung tidak tertarik.

* * *

Acara resmi telah usai, terganti dengan acara yang sudah tidak penting lagi –menurut Taehyung. Dan tiga manusia tampan tak terbantahkan mempunyai rencana untuk kabur dari kawasan laknat –menurut mereka.

"Ayo pergi, sebelum ditangkap Para Pembesar!" interupsi Hoseok –tak adalagi rasa sabar barang setitikpun pada dirinya. Ia segera memerintah kaki untuk menjalani tugas. Asal kalian tahu, Para Pembesar yang mereka maksud adalah orang tua mereka sendiri.

"Tae- sedang apa kau? Ayo!" Tak sepatahpun tersebut. Dahi Jimin terlipat –menyaksikan Taehyung masih sibuk mondar-mandir, terkadang menepuk saku. "Kim Taehyung!"

"Iya, sebentar!"

"Apa ada yang kau cari?"

Tangan Taehyung terlambai, menyuruh Jimin mendekatkan telinga. Ia berdesis di sana dan desisan itu membuat Jimin kesal. "Cepat kau cari dan segeralah menyusul! Kami akan menunggu."

" _Gomapta._ "

* * *

Setelah Kim Taehyung berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk –sekadar untuk melihat siapa tahu benda yang dicari menampakkan wujud- ia akhirnya mendongak. Sial, terlalu asyik mencari sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sekarang sudah berada di tingkat utama –yang berarti Taehyung sudah mengarungi dua tingkat ke bawah hanya untuk mencari benda tersebut.

Taehyung berdecak. Merapal kutukan pada kunci mobil yang entah kenapa bisa raip. Jari tangannya menelusuk rambut berkilau bagian atas. Bahkan ia tidak yakin kedua sahabatnya masih menunggu.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Kepala Taehyung teralih pada suara yang menyerukan namanya. Seorang gadis berpakaian kurang bahan –menurut Taehyung- tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Tak kusangka kau hadir, tapi memang ini acaramu, ya? Hahaha," ucap si Gadis diiringi tawa. Dan tawa itu terdengar garing di telinga Taehyung. "Siapa?"

Wajah si Gadis mengeras, agaknya ia terkejut mendengar Taehyung menanyakan dia siapa. "Oh, kau ternyata pandai bercanda, ya!"

Taehyung mengernyit, kepalanya meneleng. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu,"

"Aku seniormu!" Ya, Taehyung tahu. Dia mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Hanya saja, Taehyung tak memiliki keinginan untuk meladeni. Tidak ada.

Pemuda Kim kini memindah fokus menembus jendela yang memunggungi si Gadis. Jendela itu mempertontonkan kerlap-kerlip lampu hotel nan jauh di seberang dan refleksi seseorang. Indra cokelat Taehyung menyipit –nampaknya ia mengenali refleksi hidup tersebut.

"... sebagai gantinya, kau harus melayani tamu ini. Dan bagaimana dengan segelas _wine_?"

"Tidak." Ia langsung melenggang pergi –tanpa memutuskan fokusnya ataupun melihat reaksi murka sang Gadis akibat penolakan tegas darinya.

* * *

Punggung lebar itu dibiarkan Taehyung menyesap dingin besi dinding kapal dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Netra hangat menatap lamat-lamat sosok –yang ia lihat di balik jendela- dalam gelap. Entah karena di sisi ini memang tak memiliki penerangan –selain sinar rembulan atau Taehyung memang sengaja menarik diri dari jangkauan pandang –padahal semua orang hanya peduli dengan apa yang ada di dalam kapal. Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang ia tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis berjarak limabelas langkah darinya –dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangan.

Taehyung mendengus geli. Di saat seluruh gadis mengajaknya meminum alkohol. Akan tetapi, gadis itu malah menyeruput susu pisang. Termasuk dengan caranya memutus kontak mata mereka. Saat seluruh gadis berlomba-lomba mendapatkan tatapannya, gadis ini justru menolak –bahkan membuang. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak marah, dia memberi pujian.

Gadis ini memang berbeda dan sepertinya Taehyung mulai terseret gaya magnet yang ditimbulkan. Senyum simetrispun terlengkung –ketika bibir mungil si Gadis melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis ini seakan memberi Taehyung mantera untuk tetap fokus padanya.

Jujur saja, tatapan Taehyung sebelumnya hanya sekedar menguji. Namun, siapa sangka –Taehyung yang terjerat dalam Netra kelam itu. Sorot mata yang seolah menegaskan betapa kosong, dingin, dan sepinya si Pemiik. Ia terpesona dan terbesit untuk mengubah rasa sang Netra Kelam.

Dalam kelereng hangat Taehyung terpantul gambaran tangan putih gadis itu melepaskan kedua _heels_ cantiknya. Beranjak dari duduknya. Menapakkan kaki pada tempat yang tadinya ia duduki.

Taehyung membebaskan punggung dari dinding dingin kapal kemudian bergumam pada angin, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sang Gadis menatap langit. Ia merentangkan tangan di udara lalu menutup mata. Membiarkan tubuhnya digelung dingin malam. Membiarkan rambut indahnya berkibar diterpa angin laut. Membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya bulan. Dan membiarkan Kim Taehyung jatuh dalam kekaguman, ia layaknya melihat proses turun seorang Dewi dari khayangan ke bumi. Benar terasa begitu indah di mata Taehyung. Meskipun demikian, kala ia melihat senyum sang Gadis –dada Taehyung merasakan ada yang mengganjal.

 **Drrtt...**

Taehyung mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di saku jas, "Ya?"

" _ **Ya, kau di mana?!"**_

"Aku di tingkat empat, geladak utama sayap kiri kapal." Ia menjawab singkat.

" _ **Jangan kemana-mana, t**_ _ **unggu aku di sana!"**_

 **Pip.**

Retinanya kembali terfokus pada gadis yang ternyata sudah berdiri mantap di atas pembatas kapal. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara sejajar dengan posisi di mana sang Raja Malam berada. Perlahan senyum di bibir menghilang, tergantikan dengan getaran di bahu yang rapuh. Bulir sebening kristal berlalu sempurna dari mata sekelam malam.

Dan pada saat itu pula, hati Taehyung terasa sesak. Dia meremas dada bagian kiri. Ia tertohok. Baru kali ini, Taehyung merasakan sakit dalam hati hanya karena melihat seorang gadis –yang tak ia kenal- menangis. Taehyung bukanlah pemuda yang baik hati dan ramah pada perempuan –walaupun tidak suka- seperti Park Jimin dan Taehyung juga bukanlah pemuda yang memiliki banyak cinta –serta wanita- seperti Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda Kim itu pernah mendengar ibunya –Kim Seokjin- berkata pada dirinya, jika ia merasa memiliki suatu ikatan yang kuat pada –bahkan sekalipun pada seseorang yang tak dikenal, itulah yang dinamakan takdir.

Kim Taehyung adalah makhluk penganut paham realistis. Namun, ia juga tak dapat menampik suatu yang senantiasa meraih julukan 'Alasan Klise' yang berjudul takdir. Dia seorang yang selektif dengan perempuan, maka dari itu Taehyung tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Akan tetapi, Taehyung sekarang tengah merasakan hal yang ibunya katakan –dan sejauh ingatan Taehyung, perkataan sang Ibulah yang selalu terbukti benar –bahkan mitos sekalipun. Ia tidak melebih-lebihkan, memang itulah fakta.

Dia menatap tajam gadis yang baru saja membalikkan badan, "Bagus. Turun dan Jangan bodoh..." tapi tidak, gadis itu tidak turun dengan normal. Mata Taehyung melingkar sempurna. "Gadis bodoh!"

"Huh, di sini kau rupanya. Ini kunci mobil- _YA!_ KIM TAEHYUNG BERHENTI DI SANA! DASAR GILA!" terlambat, lengkingan Jimin tidak berpengaruh. Karena Kim Taehyung telah mantap –memutuskan untuk percayai perkataan sang Ibu dengan meraih pasangan benang merah dari takdirnya.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sesi bacod:**

WAAAAHHH, akhirnya bisa kelarin juga. HAHAHA, SAYA BAHAGYAH /YHA

Semoga fanfiksi ini engga bikin mual dan layak konsumsi /hoek. Itu udah saya jelasin kan posisi mereka? Sama lompat-lompat kan? /tawalaknat.

Terima kasih, ya, buat yang ngefav, foll, review, dan sider sekalian atas apresiasinya. Saya sungguh bahagyah /plis. Sekali lagi tengkiyu~!

Oh iya, selamat hari raya idul fitri. _Taqabbalallaahu minna wa minkum :"_ _))))))) /_ ngga telat kan ya wkwk

 **PS:** Masih meminta maaf tentang perkapalannya /sungkem.

 **PSS:** Saya masih baper dan tambah baper sama si Jam Empat sampe saya nyosor temen yang beda fandom gara-gara ini hiksss :"( /jgncurhat

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bonus**

* * *

"Selesai." Kata seorang wanita dewasa sambil menatap seorang gadis cilik yang berbaring santai di pangkuan.

"Wah, indah sekali, Mama~!" mata si Cilik berbinar –ia menautkan kedua tangan dan menempatkan depan dada. Sang Mama tersenyum sembari mengusap kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, raut muka gadis cilik berubah heran. "Oh iya, apa kisah cinta seperti itu memang ada?"

Si Mama mengalirkan sorotan lembut –masih mengusap kepalanya, "Tentu, karena Tuhan menciptakan beragam kisah cinta pada setiap makhluk-Nya."

Bocah manis turunan ibu itu beringsut duduk. Ia kegirangan dan mata kembali bersinar. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau kisahku nanti seperti di cerita Mama!"

Melihat tingkah polos anaknya, ibu muda itu terekeh. "Karena Mama sudah bercerita, saatnya kesayangan Mama ini tidur."

"BAIK!" si Cilik membaringkan badan, sedangkan wanita tersebut membantu memakaikan selimut. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup puncak kepala sang Buah Hati. " _Ne,_ Mama. Jika cerita itu memang benar, apakah mereka berdua sudah bahagia?"

"Sangat bahagia." Jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. Si Manis tersenyum kemudian menguap. Ibu cantik itu membelai pipinya. "Selamat malam."

Melihat mata kecil perlahan tertutup sempurna, wanita tersebut bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menoleh sejenak pada wajah damai malaikat kecilnya –dia tersenyum.

Dan ketika dia menutup pintu kamar, ada sepasang tangan besar terlingkar di pinggang rampingnya dari arah belakang. "Apa dia sudah tertidur?"

Bibir mungil si Wanita sedikit tertarik, "Iya. Dan Taehyung- _ah_ , lepaskan tanganmu. Bersiaplah untuk mandi lalu istirahatkan badanmu. Jika kau belum makan, makanlah terlebih dahulu,"

Tengkuk Yoonji tergelitik –merasakan hembusan hangat telampau dekat. Ia juga merasa bibir tipis Taehyung membelai daun telinganya. "Tidak mau. Misiku malam ini adalah menghalangi –bilaperlu membuatmu tidak tidur dalam waktu cepat."

Yoonji mendengus geli –sebelum memutar badan dalam tempo cepat. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Taehyung. Lantas kepala Yoonji meneleng. Memberi tatapan menantang kemudian menyeringai. "Mari kita lihat, apa yang akan kau peroleh dari misimu itu."

Senyum simetris seksi milik Kim Taehyung tersketsa –melihat sikap menantang istrinya. Seketika Taehyung membebaskan sebelah tangan, menempatkan pada kedua paha belakang Yoonji dan mengangkatnya. Menggendong dalam gaya bridal. "Tentu saja, seorang adik yang lucu untuk Kim Taeyoon. _Kajja!"_

* * *

 **TAMAT**


End file.
